


Assumptions

by Xenobia



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on assignment in Wutai, Angeal and Genesis get the chance to act on the feelings they've both been trying to hide.  Written for a friend for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

# "Assumptions"

## A ff7 ficlet

 

Author's note: This fanfiction was written as a birthday present for a friend who shares my love for the "Angen" pairing.  It takes place before Crisis Core, during the war with Wutai.  Prompts were Wutai, Hurt/comfort injury, bondage, spanking, shower, bed and kitchen.  Happy belated birthday, Binrand! I hope you like it!

*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all characters therein are the property of Square-Enix, and I make no profit from the writing of this fanfiction.  It is for entertainment purposes only.

~********************************~

 

* * *

 

"Angeal, be still and let me see to this."

 

The big man sighed and he allowed his companion to lift his shirt up.  He raised his arms to help him pull it off and he winced at the pain in his shoulder blade as a result.  Genesis tossed the bloodied shirt on the tiled floor, next to the shoulder guards.  He gestured at the sitting pillow near the little dining table in their room. 

 

"Have a seat."

 

Angeal obeyed, more to please him than out of any real desire to be fussed over.  It was only a few minor cuts, procured whilst scouting the Da Chao Mountains as ordered.  There were rumors of rebels hiding in those carved mountains, getting support from someone in the city.  He and Genesis were sent to Wutai to investigate and put a stop to the support network, if rumors were true.  The strange creature had come out of nowhere and clawed Angeal on the upper right side of his back, before either of them could react.  They dispatched the dog-like beast quickly, and Genesis demanded they return to see to Angeal's injury. 

 

"This isn't so bad," announced Genesis.  He applied some astringent to the gauze he'd gotten out of the medic pack they brought with them.  "Now hold still.  This is going to sting."

 

Angeal nodded, tensing a little as the redhead began to clean the injury, but making no sound.

 

"You're a quiet one," observed Genesis.  He gently dabbed around the cuts, before dribbling some astringent from the bottle directly into them.  "A lesser man would make some complaint, by now."

 

Angeal smiled a little, taking it as a compliment.  "I'm no better than other Soldiers, Gen."

 

"Not true.  But then, humility is part of your charm."  He finished up and he reached for the hi-potion waiting on the table.  "I trust there's no further risk of infection or blood poisoning.  I'm closing it up, now."

 

Angeal nodded and he held still for him while Genesis opened the potion and dribbled it over the injury.  There was a cold sensation at first, then warmth.  The pain ebbed and the skin rapidly healed, leaving three thin lines of fresh scar tissue.  They would eventually fade to be less noticeable, like the rest of the marks of battle Angeal had earned over time.  He was a little surprised when Genesis' bare hands rubbed his shoulders, once he replaced the potion and its remaining contents on the table. 

 

"How is it?"

 

 _~Heavenly,~_ thought the brunet, shutting his eyes.  His old friend had never touched him this way before, and it evoked feelings that he'd been keeping to himself for years.  He thought Genesis would flip, if he ever found out that he fantasized about him.

 

"Angeal?"

 

Realizing he hadn't answered him, he opened his eyes and nodded.  "It's fine, now.  That…feels really good." 

 

The skilled, strong fingers continued to knead the tension away.  "Does it?  I'm unpracticed in massage."

 

"Mm, I wouldn't have guessed." 

 

Angeal relaxed further and he tilted his head back, pretending that this was a moment between lovers, rather than friends.  He'd never act on his secret attraction, of course.  He feared it would put Genesis in an uncomfortable position and he couldn't dishonor him, that way.  He opened his eyes to look up at the man standing over him and he was a little surprised to find him staring down at him.  The vivid aqua eyes betrayed some uncertain emotion, and the sensitive lips were parted.  Gen's auburn hair framed that gorgeous face perfectly, backlit by the paper lantern hanging overhead. 

 

Genesis stopped massaging his shoulders and he patted them.  "You should have a shower.  I'll call for room service.  Is sweet and sour pork okay by you?"

 

"That sounds fine," agreed Angeal. 

 

He got up with a grunt and he took a moment to admire Genesis' form as the redhead pulled his long jacket off and draped it over the carved day bed he'd claimed for their stay.  When he went to the coffee table and bent over to pick up the phone and dial room service, Angeal's eyes became helplessly glued to leather-clad perfection of his bottom.  He didn't often get the opportunity to admire Gen's ass, due to the jacked he always wore as part of his SOLDIER ensemble.

 

He forced himself to stop staring when Genesis began to speak to the service desk in Wutaian.  Nothing good could come of allowing his feelings to show, and they were beginning to do so in a way that would leave little doubt what was on his mind, if Genesis happened to look below his waistline.  Deciding to take care of his problem in the shower, Angeal turned away from his friend and he collected a pair of boxers from his suitcase to change into. 

 

The paper doors in the Inn didn't lock, and he kept the lack of sound insulation in mind when he turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water.  When it was warm enough to suit him, Angeal unzipped his combat boots and removed them first, before taking off his socks and pants.  He glanced down at the prominent erection he was now sporting and he sighed as he stepped into the tiled shower.  He stuck his head under the water and he shut his eyes as the spray plastered his black hair to his head.  He considered turning the hot water off entirely and having a cold shower, but he'd punished himself enough over his feelings for Genesis, in the past.  He deserved _some_ reward for being honorable enough not to act on them for all this time, didn't he?

 

Deciding that he most certainly did, Angeal soaped up his hands and he reached down to grip the shaft of his erection.  He wondered if Genesis would appreciate his size, or if he'd think he was too big.  Angeal had only been with one person before, and it had been a very secret and brief relationship.  One thing he'd learned during that affair was that there was no such thing as being too liberal with lubricant, and taking his time was important.  There had been nothing between them but sex, and Angeal was initially attracted to him because he was a redhead, like Genesis.  His personality, however, was _nothing_ like the poet's.  Still, the encounters were fantastic and Angeal liked to think he'd learned some valuable lovemaking skills, out of it.

 

He began to stroke the length of his cock, squeezing firmly as he slid his soap-slick hand over it.  He sighed at the sensation and he stimulated the tip with the fingers of his other hand, circling the flushed cap and rubbing the sensitive little hole in the top.  He closed his eyes and he thought of the redhead in the other room, imagining him coming into the bathroom and undressing to join him.

 

 _"I have a confession to make,"_ he would say as he watched Angeal with those gorgeous eyes, sliding his hands over his aroused body.  _"I've long been plagued with desire for you, Angeal."_

He would step into the shower with him and slide his hands over his body, looking him up and down with appreciation.  _"Have me any way you like, Angeal.  I'm ready for you."_

It was so easy to imagine him saying those words, in that intelligent, artful syntax of his.  While some people found Gen's obsession with poetry—particularly "Loveless"—annoying, Angel loved the way he talked.  He could listen to his chatter all day and never grow tired of it.  He'd never said as much to his friend, because he imagined it would sound awkward if he did.  How do you tell a man you love his voice and way of speaking, without making it sound like a come on?

 

"Genesis," groaned Angeal softly, his excitement increasing as he sunk deeper into the fantasy.  He pretended it was Gen's hands on him now, fondling, kneading, stroking with loving attention.  He would kiss his neck as he pleasured him, and he would gasp softly and moan his name when Angeal began to return the favor.  He'd seen Genesis naked once before, at a birthday party that got a touch out of hand.  There had been a swimming pool and a hottub, and by the end of the night, Gen was drunk enough to strip and go skinny-dipping with a couple other bold young SOLDER operatives.  They'd tried to convince Angeal and Sephiroth to join them, but both declined.

 

Angeal wished he hadn't.  He wished he'd been brave enough to take his clothes off and join them.  Perhaps the other guys would have gotten bored with it soon and left him and Genesis alone in the pool.  Maybe an opportunity could have arisen, to give Angeal the chance to touch that gorgeous, toned body and lavish upon it all the loving attention it deserved.  He imagined what his lips would taste like and he stroked himself off faster, panting softly as his pleasure grew.  Powerful muscles tightened as Angeal's steady, deliberate strokes brought him closer and closer to orgasm. 

 

Angeal clenched his jaw on a moan, holding it back with difficulty.  The humiliation would kill him, if Genesis figured out what he was doing.  His breath caught as he imagined those lips sliding over his cock, and the mental image of seeing Gen deep-throat him drove him over the edge.  Angeal leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the back wall of the shower, grunting as he ejaculated in several short spurts.  The water rinsed the creamy substance down the drain and he slowed his stroking on his sated flesh.  He stood there for a moment and just let the water beat down on his shoulders and head, while he caught his breath.  When he'd composed himself again, he proceeded to finish bathing, trying not to think of the man he wanted so desperately, for risk of getting aroused again. 

 

~******************************~

 

* * *

 

After Angeal finished his shower, Genesis took one.  It was a trial not to think about Gen's naked, wet body as Angeal waited for the food to arrive.  He sat down on his bed and he noticed his companion's copy of "Loveless" sitting on the nightstand.  Glancing in the direction of the bathroom, Angeal reached out to pick it up, and he opened it.  Not many people could get away with _touching_ the tome without permission, let alone reading it.  Angeal knew Genesis wouldn't mind in his case, though.  In fact, he liked it when the big man showed some interest in his favorite literary work. 

 

Angeal relaxed against the pillows and crossed his bare ankles as he started to browse through the pages.  Genesis liked to scribble things into the margin, and over the years the book had obtained a lot of personal notes from its owner.  Angeal saw his name mentioned in one such note, about halfway through Act III, and he paused to read it.

 

"Angeal is the noble one in this story.  He would give of himself in ways Sephiroth and I aren't capable.  I know he would martyr himself for his ideals, family and friends, and I envy his selfless devotion."

 

Touched by the observation, Angeal felt warmth clear to his toes.  He never knew Genesis saw him that way.  Usually, the redhead complained about his altruism.  He said he allowed people to get away with too much, and his trainees didn't respect him nearly as much as they should, because of it.  Angeal disagreed.  He believed he got better results through patience and encouragement than riding people's ass.  Zack in particular responded better to gentle criticism than harsh scolding. 

 

The knock at the door distracted him from his thoughts, and Angeal replaced the book on the stand and got up to answer it, slipping into his robe, first.  The Innkeeper wheeled the tray of food in and Angeal thanked him before paying him.  With a bow, the Innkeeper left and Angeal set the covered dishes and bowls out on the dining table.  He put down the napkins, chopsticks and ceramic spoons next, and he pushed the cart up against the wall.

 

"Genesis, the food is here," he called, noticing that the sound of spraying water had stopped.

 

"I'll be out in a minute," answered the redhead.  "Don't wait to eat on my account."

 

Knowing he'd just get lectured if he didn't comply, Angeal took the covers off of the dishes and he scooped up a serving, took a couple of spring rolls and claimed one of the bowls of wonton soup.  He sat down on one of the pillows and he dipped a spring roll into the little bowl of sauce, before taking a bite.  Nodding in approval at the flavor, he finished it off quickly and he started on the soup.  Genesis came out of the bathroom wearing a black kimono he'd purchased the day before, and Angeal nearly stopped to stare at him.  The red blossoms matched Gen's hair, and the exotic silk wrap looked insanely good on him.  His hair was damp and towel-mussed, and his chest was exposed where the silken material parted in a V. 

 

"That smells divine," said Genesis as he took a seat on the other side of the table.  He pushed the long, loose sleeves of his garment back so as not to get any sauce on them, and he began plating up his share.  "How is the soup?"

 

"Hmm?  Oh."  He looked down at the bowl of soup in his palm.  "It's good."

 

Genesis spooned some up and he blew gently on it.  Angeal watched with helpless fascination as his lips puckered.  The redhead sipped the spoonful of soup with propriety and manners typical of him.  His parents had trained him extensively in table manners, and he never seemed to spill, drip or slurp whatever he was eating. 

 

"I can never get the wontons right, when I try to make this."  Genesis eyed the stuffed dumplings floating around in the soup.  "Perhaps I should spy on their cook and see how he does it."

 

"I'm sure they would let you watch, if you asked."  Angeal smiled quietly at him.  Genesis was always eager to learn new things and he was an avid perfectionist and self-critic.  "I think your wontons taste good."

 

Genesis snorted, sparing him an ironic glance as he reached for his cup of tea.  "That's because your cooking skills generally involve a grill and packaged hotdogs.  You're easy to please."

 

 _~Only when it's you doing the pleasing,~_ thought the bigger man.  Honestly, all it took from Gen was one of those thoughtful, subtle smiles to make Angeal's day brighter.  He sipped his tea and picked up his chopsticks to start on the main dish, determined to keep his feelings carefully bottled up, as always. 

 

"I'm beginning to think the rumors really are just rumors," he remarked between bites.  "We'll investigate more tomorrow."

 

Genesis nodded.  "I say we write it off as false rumors, if we don't discover anything within three days.  There are more important things we could be doing."

 

"Agreed."  

 

"I should order a bottle of sake for an after-dinner nightcap," suggested Genesis.  "Are you interested?"

 

"Only if it's the sweet sake we had the last time," answered Angeal.  "The dry kind doesn't appeal to me."

 

"Of course," agreed Genesis. 

 

They finished their meals and Genesis called the desk again, asking for the wine to be brought with the pickup.  The Innkeeper returned fifteen minutes later with a fresh bottle of sweet sake and two glasses.  He took the dining cart with him, leaving the two men alone in the room again to enjoy their drinks.  Genesis poured the wine and he offered a toast.

 

"Here's to being heroes."

 

Angeal clinked his glass against the redhead's, holding his gaze.  "And to good friends."

 

~********************************~

 

* * *

 

Angeal wasn't much of a drinker, so he declined a second glass of wine.  As it was, the first had him a little unsteady on his feet.  He was nowhere near drunk, but as he started to get up, he got a head rush and he was forced to lean against the wall for support, or risk pitching forward onto the table.  Genesis noticed and he got up to help steady him.

 

"It's not your injury, is it?" questioned the redhead.  "We didn't take into consideration that the beasts' claws could be poisonous."

 

"No, I just had a minor head rush," assured Angeal.  He impulsively put his arms around Gen, acting on instinct rather than thought.  Genesis looked down at the arms embracing him, and then he met Angeal's gaze again.  Those aqua eyes were searching as the redhead spoke in a murmur.

 

"Angeal, do you _like_ me?"

 

The big man's face began to heat up, and he damned himself for giving something away.  He hastily removed his arms from around Genesis' waist and he broke his gaze.  "Of course I like you.  You're my oldest friend."

 

The lilting voice was dry.  "That isn't the context I meant, and you know it."  Long, artistic fingers combed through Angeal's slightly damp hair.  It felt good, and he closed his eyes.  "Do you look at me with a lover's eyes, Angeal?  Or have I been imagining things?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."  He was blushing in full now, and he refused to meet the other man's eyes.  "I don't look at you any differently than I've always looked at you."

 

"Which still doesn't answer my question."  Gen's hand cupped his whiskered jaw and he urged him to look at him.  "You're blushing, Angeal.  Men who have nothing to hide rarely do that."

 

"My best friend just asked if I've been having inappropriate thoughts of him," excused the big man.  "I'm not comfortable knowing I've given that impression."

 

"You think it's inappropriate to feel attraction for me?"  Genesis looked faintly amused. 

 

"I'm not…attracted to you," lied Angeal.  His crotch was starting to react to the other man's proximity though, and Genesis had to feel it when he pressed his body flush against Angeal's.  "I don't see you that way."

 

"Hmm.  That's a shame." 

 

Angeal met his eyes again, staring.  Was there answering desire in that gaze?  Did he dare hope?  Genesis closed the distance between their mouths, and Angeal stood frozen as he kissed him.  His lips were velvety and supple against his—everything he'd imagined and more.  They moved with gentle persuasion at first, until Angeal began to return the kiss.  They moved with more confidence, brushing back and forth across his and pressing alternately.  Driven to distraction by the sensual motions of his companion's mouth, Angeal parted his lips and he gently sought entry to Gen's mouth with his tongue.  The redhead complied and Angeal put his arms around him again as he deepened the kiss, thrusting and curling his tongue as he explored the other man's mouth. 

 

He pulled him tight against him and he felt the truth behind the kiss in the way Genesis' body was reacting. He slid his hands down the silk-clad back to cup that sinfully well-molded bottom, and he made a low sound of desire in his throat.  Gen's breath quickened tellingly and he knew he was pleased with the way he was kissing him.  Angeal nearly muttered a protest when the other man broke the kiss and pulled back enough to stare into his eyes with a smoky, heavy-lidded gaze.

 

"How do you feel about it now, Angeal?"  His voice was a cajoling purr.  "Is it still 'inappropriate'?"

 

Angeal swallowed, trying to get his vocal cords to work.  "I never thought you'd return these feelings."

 

The kiss-swollen lips curved into a seductive smile.  "Assumption is the mother of all fuck-ups, Angeal.  Sometimes risks need to be taken."

 

Angeal was utterly startled when Genesis' hand gave him a light smack on the left butt-cheek, demonstrating his point.  It was an unexpected turn-on and he hardened completely in his boxers.  "Careful, Genesis," he cautioned.  "Some risks might be better not taken."

 

"Afraid you may harm me?"  Genesis smirked.  "I'm intrigued."  He stepped back and he began to untie his kimono.  "What would it take to make Angeal Hewley lose his stoicism, hmm?"

 

Angeal's intense blue gaze raked the other Soldier's body as the silk parted to reveal more of it.  "You run the risk of finding out.  Are you willing to chance it?"

 

"I think I'm prepared to pay whatever price you demand, for stirring your passions." 

 

He'd never wanted anyone more than he wanted this man, and his blood burned with lust.  He was honestly afraid that he might hurt Gen in his vigor, if he let himself go.  He devoured the smooth flesh bared to him with his eyes, taking in the tight pecs, abs and thighs.  Genesis had long legs with perfect, masculine tone.  Angeal could easily imagine those legs wrapped around him and he groaned at the thought.  He took a moment to appreciate the sight of the dew-capped, swollen erection, and he realized that the auburn curls framing it were carefully trimmed and groomed.  Even Gen's pubes were meticulously cared for.  He probably should have guessed that he might be gay, but as Genesis so eloquently put it, assumption was the mother of all fuck-ups. 

 

Angeal started his approach, knowing that he must have an absolutely predatory look in his eyes but unable to temper his lust.  Having Genesis offer himself to him this way was something he'd fantasized about since puberty, and his hands itched to touch that velvety skin.  Genesis backed away slowly as he advanced, heading toward his bed with a sultry invitation in his eyes.  He tugged the belt of his kimono free and he dangled it before him. 

 

"What would you do with this, given the chance?"

 

Angeal flushed again, embarrassed and excited by the implication at once.  "You want me to bind you?"

 

"I think perhaps _you_ want to bind me," corrected Genesis, "given that look on your face."  He tossed the belt to him and Angeal caught it, still keeping his eyes glued to the redhead.  "It may be a requirement, if you intend to dominate this encounter.  I'm terribly unruly when I'm being fucked, otherwise."

 

Hearing something so raw and frank tumble from those lips was like an aphrodisiac to Angeal.  Yes, he'd heard Genesis swear plenty of times before under the most frustrating circumstances, but even the F-word sounded elegant and sensual, coming from his mouth.  So, he wanted to be tied up, did he?  Angeal had never played bondage games before, though his previous love interest had tried to talk him into it more than once.  For Genesis, he could swallow his uncertainty and do just about anything he asked of him. 

 

"Cross your wrists and hold them out," instructed Angeal huskily as they stopped by the narrow bed.  Genesis complied, his bright gaze holding Angeal's as he allowed him to bind his wrists together with the silk belt.  Angeal was careful to tie it tightly, but not so tight as to cut off circulation.  "How is that?"

 

Genesis tested the bonds and he smiled in satisfaction.  "Perfect." 

 

He raised his arms and he put them around Angeal's neck, making him glad that he'd chosen to bind his wrists in front, rather than behind Gen's back.  The redhead eased down onto the bed, drawing his brunet companion with him.  He parted his thighs invitingly and he made a soft, enchanting sound of distressed need in the back of his throat as Angeal's body pressed down on him.

 

"Goddess," breathed Genesis, staring up at him with lusty blue-green eyes, "I've so often fantasized about what it would feel like, to have this body weighing me down.  I should like another kiss, Angeal."

 

His pillow-talk was mesmerizing to the big man, and Angeal happily granted his request.  He gave Genesis a slow, lazy kiss that belied the raving desire he felt.  He pressed his arousal against the redhead's, letting him feel how excited he was beneath the boxers and the robe.  The whimper he got as a result, muffled in his mouth, was enough to make him groan.  Genesis had the art of sensuality mastered, as far as Angeal was concerned.  He seemed to know what sort of responses stimulated his libido most—or else, this all just came naturally to him and he didn't _need_ to try and arouse him.  Genesis rubbed against him and when he did exactly what Angeal had earlier fantasized about and wrapped his legs around his waist, he was lost.

 

"Nnnhh, Genesis," murmured Angeal against those velvety lips.  The redhead squeezed just enough to make him breathless for a moment, his hard cock pressing against Angeal's lower abs, below the belly-button.  Angeal kissed him harder and he reached up and back to pull Genesis' looped arms away from around his neck.  He pushed them over Gen's head and held them there with one hand.  He bent his legs to support himself on his knees and he used his free hand to undo his robe. 

 

"Be still," he ordered, releasing Gen's wrists so that he could shrug out of his robe.  Smiling coyly up at him, Genesis obeyed for perhaps five seconds, before letting go of the bed frame and reaching up to caress Angeal's chest and stomach with his bound hands. 

 

"So hard," purred the redhead sensually as he explored the muscles of Angeal's naked chest and torso.  "Like stone that can breathe.  You really are a work of art, my friend."

 

Angeal shivered in reaction to the light, teasing caress.  His nipples hardened as Genesis circled them one at a time with curious fingertips, before giving each a little pinch.  He still couldn't believe they were doing this, after all this time.  Something in his mannerisms had to have given him away during dinner.  He'd always managed to hide his attraction to Genesis before—or so he'd thought.  This wasn't simply lust driving him, though.  He'd have to be careful not to allow his passion to get the better of him.  He didn't want to ruin this opportunity with overtures that might scare Gen out of it.

 

He struggled out of his boxers next, eager to feel Genesis' naked flesh against his.  He kicked the rumpled garment off onto the floor and he paused when he saw the way Gen's eyes widened on his endowments.  He hesitated, waiting for a reaction. 

 

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," said Genesis in a sincere, passionate tone.  He slipped his bound hands lower, skimming his fingers over Angeal's abs and drawing another shiver from him in the process.  He cupped the heavy testicles in one palm and he curled the fingers of his other hand around Angeal's girth, looking up at him with a crooked smile of intrigue.  "I knew you were hung like a horse, Angeal."

 

"Does that make you happy?"  He could tell by his smile that it did, but he enjoyed verbal confirmation, all the same.

 

"It does," approved Genesis.  He gave his balls a gentle squeeze, making Angeal's breath catch from the tingles it caused.  "It makes me _very_ happy.  Waste not the lubricant, however."

 

It took a moment for Angeal's brain to translate that, and he groaned.  "I…wasn't expecting this to happen.  I didn't bring anything."

 

"I did.  In my jacket."  Genesis nodded at the item draped over his bed a few feet away.  "It's in the left inside pocket, under the one I usually carry 'Loveless' in."

 

"You were expecting this?" asked Angeal, surprised.

 

"Not at all," answered Genesis with a shrug, "but you must remember how organized I try to be.  I always like to be prepared, under any circumstance…even when I don't anticipate needing an item.  Sex is no different."

 

Angeal smiled softly.  Bless Genesis and his anal retentive attention to details.  Of course, he would keep items on him for any occasion he imagined running into.  He kissed him again and he forced his hands off of his genitals, getting far too excited, too fast.

 

"Later," he promised when the redhead gave him an offended look.  "You'll make me lose control too fast, if I let you keep going."  He fully intended to let Genesis play as much as he wanted, after he'd had him.  Right now, what Angeal wanted the most was to be inside of Genesis, and to hear his moans in his ear as he claimed him.  It was selfish and probably brutish of him to think of it that way, but he couldn't help it.  He intended to make this a night Genesis wouldn't soon forget, and wipe out any thoughts the redhead might have of sex with any other man. 

 

He reminded his passions that _he_ was in control, and if he did this right, he'd never have a reason to be jealous over Genesis, because those amazing eyes would never stray to anyone else.

 

~*******************************~

 

* * *

 

Angeal was good… _very_ good.  He used his own bathrobe's belt to secure Genesis' bound wrists to the bed frame over his head, and he demonstrated how thorough and generous he could be with giving pleasure.  The only frustrating thing about it was Gen's inability to touch him back and explore that deliciously muscular body at his leisure, but he was the one to suggest the bondage, after all.  He could have broken free of his restraint at any time if he truly wished to, but he enjoyed the illusion of being "conquered" by this man.  He would get his chance for some turnabout later.

 

He arched his back as the next skillful thrust of Angeal's fingers sent pleasure singing through his body.  The big man was kneeling between Genesis' spread thighs, watching him as he stroked him off and prepared his lubed entrance.  Genesis had broken into a sweat as his body heated up with pleasure and lust.  He tossed his head and moaned throatily as Angeal held his fingers inside of him for a few minutes and simply petted the tender gland within. 

 

"Unh…ha," groaned the redhead helplessly, his pelvis rotating instinctively.  He bit his lower lip to contain his cries, tilting his head back.  He admitted it: he was completely unprepared for this level of expertise from his stoic, reserved friend.  Angeal seemed so…wholesome, and yet here he was, doing things to Genesis that made him want to proclaim himself his slave for life.  Angeal bent over a bit to kiss Genesis' right knee as the redhead squirmed restlessly on the bed.

 

"Do you want me to stop, or keep going?" 

 

Genesis opened his eyes and stared up at him with disbelief, but then he realized the underlying meaning of the question.  He wanted to know if he'd rather come now, or wait until he was inside of him.  Ordinarily, Genesis would have chosen the latter, but he was too hot and bothered to maintain his patience. 

 

"Keep going," he panted, his chest and stomach heaving with his labored breath.  "Please.  Don't make me wait, Angeal."  It was usually beneath him to beg for it, but he was desperate for release, now.  His erection was as hard as it could possibly get and it twitched in Angeal's hand with lusty greed.  He'd probably harden again soon once that big cock was inside of him, anyhow.  There was no point to floundering in frustration.

 

Some warm, tender emotion flickered over Angeal's handsome, chiseled features.  He smiled down at him and he kissed his other knee.  "I'm not used to hearing that word from you."

 

"What word?" gasped Genesis.  His back arched of its own accord as the other man resumed his attentive stimulation. 

 

"'Please'," answered Angeal.  "This is the first time I've heard you use it except to ask for something to be passed to you at the table."

 

"There are times when humility is warranted," explained Genesis breathlessly, "and this is one of them.  Oh…ohhh…Angeal, I'm close…so close!"  He writhed helplessly, straining against the restraint keeping his arms above his head.  Angeal shifted suddenly and he lowered his dark head between his spread thighs.  Genesis sucked in a sharp breath as he took his cock into his mouth and sucked hard on it.  He swore he saw starbursts behind his lids as the surprise treatment combined with the prostate stimulation did him in.   

 

"A-Angeal!"  Genesis broke the belt holding his bound hands over his head, and he threaded his fingers through the other man's dark hair as his hips lifted off the mattress.  He shuddered with pleasure as he was overcome and he spurted liberally down Angeal's throat.  The brunet made a satisfied sound and he reached up with one hand to rub Genesis' pebbled nipples as the orgasm played out.  He swallowed his seed eagerly, and he gentled his suckling as the spasms slowed and stopped.

 

Angeal released Genesis' sated cock and he stretched out on top of him.  "Do you mind if I kiss you, or would you rather me not?"

 

Genesis answered by putting his arms around his neck and drawing him down for a kiss.  He didn't mind tasting himself on his lips, and he thought Angeal deserved some reward for an excellent performance.  He was still breathing heavily from his release.  He wanted to ride him, and he let his desire be known as he braced his feet on the mattress and pushed upwards, unseating Angeal and twisting his body to roll him over.  The big man allowed it, seeming to catch on to what he was after.  Once he had him beneath him, Genesis adjusted his straddled position atop him and he braced his hands on his broad chest.

 

"Do you have any objections to this position?"

 

Angeal stared up at him, and he shook his head.  The lantern light highlighted his cheekbones and jaw, and it cast a golden glow on his gorgeous body.  Genesis thought he could devour the man and still not get enough of him.  He was so thankful for deciding to go for it when he had the opportunity.  He'd been wondering for some time if he was imagining the way he sometimes felt the other man's eyes on him and he'd never been happier to have a theory proven right. 

 

"I'd like to lube you up now," murmured Genesis with a nod at the tube sitting beside his book.  "I'm more than ready for you, Angeal."

 

Angeal obligingly reached for the tube and unscrewed it.  He squirted some of the lube into Genesis' waiting palm and he watched as the redhead rubbed them together to spread it over both hands.  Angeal shut his eyes and sighed with appreciation as Genesis gripped his stiffened shaft and stroked up and down the length, smearing the lubricant all over it in the process.  He did this until Angeal's brow sparkled with perspiration and he begged him to stop.  Not wanting to delay their coupling by making him come and waiting for his recovery, Genesis complied and he lifted up, positioning the thick erection.  Angeal's hands stroked his thighs as the redhead began to sink down on it, taking his time. 

 

Genesis gasped at the breach and he was very thankful that Angeal wasn't trying to thrust into him.  The brunet murmured soft encouragement to him and he stroked and fondled his body as Genesis took him inside, little by little.  It was a tight fit—both due to Angeal's impressive size and the amount of time it had been since Genesis had been with anyone.  He moaned in appreciation as Angeal began to fondle his sex, coaxing it back to hardness.  His patience and care paid off quickly, and Genesis was soon fully erect again and relaxed enough to take all of him.

 

"Fuck," breathed the redhead, sucking in sharp, quick breaths.  Angeal was finally fully inside of him and damned if his cock wasn't pushing directly on the most sensitive spot inside.  "I would think…you were designed specifically for me," he panted, smiling down at him.  Angeal looked so gorgeous right now, staring up at him with parted lips and heavy-lidded, blue eyes.  He was his now…a gift from Minerva. 

 

"I intend to treasure you," murmured Genesis sincerely.  He leaned back, biting his lip as the action caused the thick hardness wedged inside of him to push even more firmly against his prostate.  "Angeal…sit up.  I want you to hold me."

 

Angeal did as he asked, grunting as he struggled into a sitting position and put an arm around him.  He continued to stroke his cock with firm, possessive strokes as his mouth met Gen's.  He kissed him deeply, his tongue thrusting in with deliberate care.  Genesis dropped his arms around his neck again and he began to rock slowly, taking his time to avoid hurting himself.  He eventually broke the kiss, and he moaned and pressed his cheek against Angeal's, speaking into his ear with husky passion.

 

"So deep inside me," he murmured.  "You could do so much damage if you wished, and yet you're so gentle." 

 

"I'd never hurt you, Gen," murmured Angeal.  He nuzzled the redhead's cheek and he began to move carefully beneath him, easing his swollen length in and out while Genesis found a good rhythm and angle.  He pulled back to look at his flushed face, his gaze admiring on him.  "Beautiful."

 

He'd been referred to as "beautiful" before, but coming from Angeal, it really meant something to Genesis.  He smiled at him, running his fingers through the still-damp hair.  His breath caught as Angel drove into him with a bit more force, and he quickly assured him that he was okay when the big man paused. 

 

"Don't stop," insisted Genesis.  "I can handle more than you think.  I won't break."

 

Angeal hesitated for a moment longer, before thrusting again.  When Genesis moaned in approval and clutched his hair, the bigger man started to pump steadily.  His hand kept stroking Genesis' erection, his grip firm and steady.  He squeezed the tip with his other hand and rubbed it in a circular motion, sending additional zips of sensation through his groin and pelvis.  Genesis called his name raggedly, wholly approving of the stimulation.  He began to undulate faster, his motions speeding up desperately as his second climax began its approach.

 

Angeal made a rumbling sound in his throat when Genesis licked and nibbled his earlobe.  He bucked upwards, shoving his cock in firmly.  Genesis cried out again, pleasantly surprised by the rough thrust.  Angeal didn't repeat it right away; instead he leveled out his pumping and occasionally gave a hard push, keeping Genesis off-guard.  Every pelvic thrust was a delight to the senses—even the ones that hurt a little.  Genesis liked it, though.  As long as they gave him the opportunity to adjust, he enjoyed it when his partners got a little rough with him.  He told Angeal as much with breathless candor, encouraging him to cut loose, if he wanted.  He started to bounce carefully on top of him, using his muscles to milk his cock to the best advantage.

 

"Unh…Genesis," groaned Angeal, finally snapping.  He shifted beneath him and pushed the redhead onto his back, releasing his hold on his genitals so that he could position him the way he wanted.  He folded Genesis' legs so that his knees were practically touching his chest and he held them there.  Staring down at him with ardent lust, Angeal began to thrust hard and deep.  Genesis shut his eyes and let the feelings wash over him as he ran his bound hands over the larger man's tense, hard torso.  He began to cry out with every breath, and he came close to drawing blood when he bit down on his lip to stifle his cries.

 

"You really are…a beast…in bed," complimented Genesis. 

 

He could barely move.  He could only lie there and moan as his companion fucked him thoroughly.  He'd pushed him to this, after all.  It was amazing what pushing a few buttons could do to a man's persona.  Genesis very much liked this dominant, passionate force Angeal had become.  The best part was that despite his vigor and lust, Angeal kept his thrusts tempered.  He seemed to have figured out just how hard he could take him before it crossed the threshold from pleasure into pain.  He took him that way for perhaps ten minutes, before his efforts pushed Gen over the edge.  Angeal eased up a bit when Genesis tossed his head back and cried out with his orgasm.  He stopped pressing his legs down and he stretched out on top of him, kissing his panting mouth as he came against his stomach. 

 

"Gen," sighed Angeal. 

 

His lips nuzzled his throat, and his pumping became slow and tender again.  Evidently he was over his need to be forceful, and he worshipped his lips and throat with his mouth.  Genesis lay in a sexed-up stupor beneath him, flushed with pleasure and boneless from his orgasm.  Amazingly, Angeal's slow, steady thrusts began to get him hard again after a while and Genesis looked up at the ceiling with surprise on his features. 

 

"Again?" he gasped.  Usually it took more recovery time, after the first two orgasms.  He supposed he could blame it on deprivation, Angeal's size and the care with which the man was taking with his body.  That and the fact that Angeal just kept lasting, with no sign of stopping anytime soon.  Mako enhancements probably had a hand in that.

 

Genesis closed his eyes and smiled, quite happy to keep going.  He knew he was going to be sore in the morning, but damn, it felt so good.  He kissed the seeking lips and he put his arms up over his head, stretching a little.  "Mm," he approved, enjoying the feel of Angeal's sex gliding back and forth inside of him.  "You really _were_ made for me, Angeal."

 

Angeal gave him a shaken smile, his features tensing in a telling way.  "All I want to do is please you, Gen."

 

"Oh, you have…and you are _still_."  Genesis threaded his fingers through Angeal's as one of his hands settle over his.  "I may be well on my way…to a third climax.  Well…done."

 

Angeal nuzzled his throat again, groaning.  "Then I'd better keep it up."

 

He braced himself with one arm as he held Gen's wrists down and kissed him.  Genesis rubbed his heels against the small of Angeal's back, gasping encouragement to him as he rocked and thrust atop him with determined motions.  All it took was a few more thoughtfully angled thrusts to bring Genesis to that third orgasm, and once he felt the warm spurt against his stomach, Angeal quickened his thrusts again.  His back bowed as he pumped over him, groaning fitfully into his ear.  Genesis squeezed his grasping hand and he moaned his name.  Finally, Angeal reared back and his breath caught.  He looked into Genesis' eyes as he pushed in deep and held it there.  He bucked inside of him, filling him to the brim. 

 

Genesis was a bit in love with the expression on Angeal's face, and he wished his hands were free so that he could reach up and trace the bliss on those handsome features.  Angeal collapsed on top of him when he finished, breathing raggedly into his hair. 

 

"Oh," moaned the big man.  "That was…incredible."

 

"Yes, it was," agreed Genesis.  He gave Angeal's hand another squeeze.  "Can I be unbound now, please?"

 

Angeal raised his head to look down at him, a rather goofy grin curving his lips.  "Another 'please'?"

 

Genesis shrugged as best he could in his restrained position, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  "Now you know what it takes to get it out of me.  I suspect you'll do your best to encourage the word more often."

 

Angeal lowered his mouth to Genesis' and he kissed him with slow, sated passion.  "You know me well," he murmured when he broke the kiss.

 

~***********************************~

 

* * *

 

They shared Angeal's bed that night, and the next morning they showered together.  They were supposed to be getting ready to go out and investigate for signs of the supposed mountain rebels again, but Genesis couldn't resist taking advantage of the moment and exploring Angeal's wet, naked body.

 

"Fair is fair," he insisted when the taller man gave a lame protest, reminding him they had a job to do.  "If there are rebels in those mountains, they aren't likely to vanish in the time it takes me to get my due."  He ran his hands possessively over Angeal's biceps, chest and stomach, blinking water out of his eyes so that he could see him better.  "I never got the chance to explore you, last night."

 

Angeal's sex drive got the better of him.  Genesis had a skilled touch, and cooperating with him could only improve their sexual relationship.  He caressed him in return as the warm water beat down on his back, and he let him familiarize himself with his body in ways he'd never done before.  Genesis knelt and surprised Angeal by running his hands over his thighs, calves and ankles, as well.

 

"You weren't kidding," he observed. 

 

Genesis looked up at him, his damp hair clinging to his stunning face.  "You thought I was speaking metaphorically, when I said I want to know every inch of your body.  Come now, Angeal…you know me better than that.  I never do anything half-assed."

 

A soft chuckle escaped Angeal's lips, and he reached down to brush aside a lock of wet hair from Gen's face.  "I'm grateful for that."

 

Genesis smirked, and he made his way back up.  He traced the cleft between Angeal's buttocks with a finger, before squeezing the muscular globes and stroking his hips.  He gave the thick length of Angeal's penis a satisfied look when it began to swell under his attentions.  Angeal murmured in pleasure as the redhead cupped his balls for a moment, before giving the length of his hardening cock a slow tug.  Unfortunately, Genesis released it after that and his exploring hands made their way back up to Angeal's shoulders. 

 

"What do you want?" questioned Genesis huskily, when the bigger man made a soft, frustrated sound in his throat.

 

Angeal flushed.  "I think you know."

 

Genesis smiled in a conniving manner.  "I'd like to hear you say it, Hewley.  What do you want me to do?"

 

Angeal's hands settled on Gen's water-beaded ass.  "I want you to touch me again."

 

Genesis slipped a hand down, slowly.  He teasingly skimmed his fingertips over the chest, the stomach and the line of Angeal's pelvis.  "You mean like this?"  He ran his fingertips over Angeal's cock, which was steadily rising to attention. 

 

Angeal nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

 

"Would you like me to hold it, Angeal?"

 

Good god…the man was a sex kitten if ever there was one.  "Yes."  His voice came out as a half-growl of need.

 

Genesis took the burgeoning member in his hand, but he didn't stroke it.  His gem-bright gaze sought out Angeal's with a questioning look.  "What else?"

 

Caught somewhere between embarrassment and excitement, Angeal swallowed.  "I'd like you to fondle it."

 

Genesis smiled.  "Hmm.  Seems like a fair enough request.  There's a word you might consider using that would hasten the fulfillment of your desire, however."

 

It took Angeal a moment to catch on, and he groaned softly.  "Please," he obliged sincerely.  "Please touch me, Gen."

 

Those amazing eyes lit up with delight.  Genesis began to stroke him as requested, and he kissed the parted lips with enthusiasm.  "I'll make a shameless lover of you, yet," he promised.  "Tell me how this feels.  Do you like it this way, or would you like me to squeeze harder?"

 

"Harder," answered Angeal breathlessly.  He groaned again when Genesis complied, squeezing firmly as he slid his hand up and down the length of the shaft.  "Oh, Gen." He embraced the redhead, bowing his head over his shoulder and rocking into his touch.  He'd learned how to please his partners, but he'd never learned how to tell them exactly what he wanted.  Genesis seemed determined to remedy that.

 

"Do you want me to suck on it, Angeal?"  The redhead's voice was a husky murmur, and his erection pressed against Angeal's thigh as he moved closer.

 

"Yes, please."

 

Genesis began to kiss his way down Angeal's body, and the brunet put his hands out to either side to brace himself on the sides of the tiled shower.  He looked down at his companion as Genesis made it below his waist and his breath caught at the look of carnal lust in those eyes as Gen paused to gaze up at him.  Holding his eyes, Genesis slowly licked around the ridge of Angeal's glans.  He gave the tip a swipe with his tongue when he finished that, and then he licked the underside of the shaft.  It was sweet torture, and Angeal shut his eyes and clenched his teeth.

 

"Watch me," demanded Genesis.  "I want to see your eyes when I do this."

 

Angeal opened his eyes automatically, even as the announcement made him blush.  Putting aside his conservative nature for the sake of pleasing Genesis, he watched as the redhead licked his cock like it was a delicious popsicle.  He massaged his balls in his palm as he kissed, licked and nibbled the organ from root to tip.  He watched Angeal's face as he pleasured him, seeming to read his expressions and guess what felt best.  When Genesis finally slid his lips down over the throbbing organ, Angeal couldn't avoid shutting his eyes in ecstasy. 

 

"So good…Genesis…"  He took a shuddering breath as the wet suction slowly engulfed his length.  Genesis took him all the way down his throat, and then slowly released him to the tip, before doing it again.  He did this several times, until his throat muscles loosened up a bit, and then he began to suck rhythmically. 

 

"Gods," he panted, stunned at how tightly that mouth was sealed around his girth.  Genesis didn't seem to mind that he wasn't keeping his eyes open anymore.  He worked his mouth and tongue to his best advantage, his head bobbing with his motions.  The water started to get cold but Angeal was beyond caring, now.  Genesis' ministrations were keeping him plenty warm and he wouldn't have been surprised if steam began to rise from his overheated body. 

 

"Genesis," he grunted in warning, remembering his manners despite the pleasure he was in.  "I'm about to come." 

 

Genesis took that as his cue to suck harder and faster, leaving little doubt that he intended to swallow.  Angeal didn't try to contradict his decision.  He splayed his hands over the wet tiles and he pumped in time with the other man's motions, panting harder and faster as his peak approached.  He clamped down on an oath as it hit him, and he bucked in his lover's mouth.  Genesis began to swallow, drinking his seed eagerly.  Shuddering with the pleasure of it, Angeal bowed his head and did his best to keep his knees from buckling. 

 

When it finally eased up, Genesis got back to his feet and embraced Angeal, kissing his chest and throat languidly.  He was still hard himself, but he seemed content to give Angeal his orgasm and leave it at that.  " _Now_ , we can finish bathing."

 

~*******************************~

 

* * *

 

They eventually got dressed and dragged themselves out of the Inn to search the Da Chao mountains again.  This time, they were more familiar with the beasts in the area and there were no nasty surprises.  They looked from noon 'till darktime, searching every nook and cranny in the elaborate mountains.  They did find evidence of a campfire near the top of the giant statues, but it had been abandoned for over a week.

 

"If there _was_ a rebel force hiding out up here, they're gone, now," Angeal said.

 

"It looks like only a couple of people took up camp here," Genesis said after examining the area thoroughly.  "I think we can safely call this in, don't you?"

 

Angeal nodded.  "Agreed.  Let's go back to the Inn and send in a report.  They may want us to investigate more of the local countryside, just in case."

 

"As long as they don't require us to interrogate civilians," sighed Genesis.  "That never goes over well.  These Wutaians are a stubborn lot."

 

"Can you really blame them?" asked Angeal, his stern features relaxing with empathy.  "We've invaded their country and taken their capitol.  I wouldn't cooperate with us either, in their place."

 

Genesis tilted his head as he regarded him.  "Wouldn't you?  If your people's lives depended on it, could you really defy a vanquisher?"

 

"I would do whatever necessary to protect my people," admitted Angeal, "but I would never bow for long, and never in my heart."

 

Genesis approached him, and the wind blew his bangs across his eyes.  "Of course.  I would expect no less from you."  Genesis reached up to comb his fingers through Angeal's wind-mussed hair and he drew his head down for a brief kiss on the lips. 

 

"We should get going," he said when he broke the kiss.  "I'd rather not go traipsing about this mountain after dark.  The last thing we need is to trip and fall to our deaths."

 

Angeal nodded and together, they started back down the path.  Angel watched his companion sidelong as they navigated the gigantic statues.  "Genesis?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"We're…together now, aren't we?  Lovers?"

 

A little smile graced the other man's lips.  "Is that what you want?"

 

Angeal sighed.  "Do I _really_ need to answer that?"

 

"Well, one stupid question deserves another."  Genesis looked at him with a teasing expression.  "But yes, we're lovers.  If you need to hear me say it to assuage your uncertainty, so be it.  My body is yours, and so is my heart."

 

Angeal smiled, ridiculously cheered by the answer.  He reached out and squeezed Genesis' shoulder.  "Likewise, Genesis."

 

~******************************~

 

* * *

 

The End.


End file.
